Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projection technology, and in particular, it relates to a light source system and projection system.
Description of Related Art
DLP (digital light processing) projection technology uses DMD (digital micromirror device) to achieve display of visible digital information. Current DLP projection system typically uses a single chip DMD or three chip DMD. But because two chip DMD projection system has the advantage of both higher light efficiency and lower cost, they are gaining wider use now.